


Drukna

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Órfãos [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deathfic, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Detestava se sentir sozinho."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drukna

**Author's Note:**

> Sonhei com uma cena, essa cena virou uma história bobinha e eu acabei mudando um pouco pra poder postar na lavanderia.  
> Rabisquei essa história com uma música de fundo, mas a letra dela também serve para contar o que aconteceu _antes_ da cena. Vocês decidem se preferem ler enquanto a música rola ou não, ela pode ser ouvida [aqui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LM4Cb6wZUA).  
>  Usei [esse](http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/61491.html) prompt da nchiostru e algumas palavras do desafio da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/93288.html): **outono** , **marinho** e **pé**. Tem notinhas no final.

  
Quando suas costas atingiram a água gelada, não sentiu dor. As costas queimaram, o quadril parecia ser feito de brasas, e seu grito foi afogado pela água invadindo seu nariz, enchendo sua boca com o gosto salgado do mar.

Sentia que o corpo flutuava, mas as luzes borradas diminuíam gradualmente, como se estivesse sendo puxado para baixo. Observou os cadarços dos tênis ondulando lentamente, tentáculos claros se movendo de uma forma engraçada, quase hipnótica.

Apesar da sensação de ausência de peso, foi trabalhoso mexer a cabeça, os braços pareciam feitos de chumbo quando ele tentou aproximar as mãos para junto do peito.

Se sentia tonto, a visão o enganava. As luzes que estavam acima dele agora o rodeavam. Eram tão bonitas, lembravam lâmpadas japonesas, lembravam...ele?

Xander. A última pessoa que tinha visto antes de cair. Se perguntava por que ele demorava tanto, estava perdendo aquelas luzes engraçadas que flutuavam ao seu redor, queria mostrá-las, perguntar o que eram.

Uma delas passou bem perto do seu rosto, como uma bolha engraçada com tentáculos coloridos. Movia-se devagar, como se flutuasse em um sonho. Tentou erguer a mão para tocar as cores, mas a bolha nadou para longe do seu rosto. Seus olhos a seguiram, mais rápidos que o movimento doloroso da cabeça, e ele percebeu que aquelas bolhas refletiam a luz do cais de alguma forma. Formavam um jardim iluminado ao redor dele, acompanhando sua queda em silêncio.

Onde diabos _ele_ estava, afinal? Se afogaria se continuasse daquele jeito.

Queria perguntar se podia levar uma das bolhas consigo, ficariam lindas no aquário que tinha em casa. Podiam finalmente enchê-lo, criar a bolha como uma filha, brincar com as cores dos cadarços dela. Queria enrolá-los ao redor dos seus dedos, brincar de emaranhá-los antes de desfazer os nós, mas prometia que cuidaria bem dela.

As bolhas iluminavam aquele fundo azul-marinho, se aproximavam do seu corpo com cuidado, pareciam ter medo dele. Quis dizer que não precisavam ter medo, estendeu um dos braços na direção da que estava mais perto dele, e os tentáculos coloridos envolveram seu pulso. Sentiu uma sensação engraçada, um beliscão amigável.

Queria chorar, não sabia explicar por que, só queria. Tentou cantar sua música favorita, sua cabeça estava tão confusa... Bolhas de ar brotavam dos seus lábios, subiam devagar entre os tentáculos das bolhas amigas. Mais duas abraçaram seu braço, outra tentou beliscar seu tênis e ele sentiu que sorria. Era engraçado, não conseguia sentir suas pernas.

 

A esperança do namorado aparecer a qualquer momento naquele mundo escuro nunca o abandonou. Mesmo quando se sentiu muito cansado e fechou os olhos por um momento, desejando que _ele_ parasse de brincar. Detestava se sentir sozinho.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Drukna_ : afogado em noruegês antigo.


End file.
